1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for synthesizing a polymer comprising an unsaturated carbon-based chain and carboxylic acid ester functions along the polymer chain.
2. Related Art
Polymers having both an unsaturated carbon-based chain and carboxylic acid ester functions along the polymer chain may be synthesized by radical copolymerization of 1,3-diene and methacrylate. Reference may be made to the patent EP 1 451 246 B1 which describes such a method. This synthesis method is very widely known. The success of this method is due in part to the market availability of numerous methacrylate monomers. Nonetheless, it is still worthwhile to have alternative synthesis methods to those already known, to give the possibility of using the method which proves to be the most suitable in the specific case.